


Tides

by zukibloom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Yue (Avatar), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukibloom/pseuds/zukibloom
Summary: Have you wondered why sometimes the tides are huge? Because every night, the ocean tries to reach the moon. This is a story that, even though a lot of difficulties stumbled on her way, the ocean finally reached the moon.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 10





	Tides

It was over.

After all those 100 years, all the tears and all the sorrow were gone for good. It felt so, so unreal, almost like they were daydreaming. But they did what many died trying. They avenged all the cities destroyed, all the lives ruined. They ended the Fire Nation's era of cruelty and started a new era of peace and prosperity. You may wonder who these brave warriors were, who put an end to this terrible era. And I could tell you,but the answer to that question made many not believe it at first. A team - no - a found family in the middle of the battlefield who called themselves the moonlyues (since Yue saved the moon spirit and Sokka decided to make it their brand). Six kids that shouldn't have been forced to fight this war, but they did, and they won.

For Yue, everything that happened felt surreal. When she was revealed to be the avatar, she was forced to stay in the Northern Water Tribe due to their sexist traditions, She was only allowed to learn waterbending in secret. She would spend her time near Tui and La, dreaming of travelling around the world, meeting new people and doing something for the world. To Yue, life was beautiful and it had to be protected at all costs, even if it meant she would have to give her life away. But that reality felt so far away, especially when her parents forced her into an arranged marriage to some jerk. She didn't even love him, but if it meant her tribe would be safe, she would press on, no matter how much it crippled her heart inside. The only one who really cared about her was her animal guide, a polar bear dog, named Aput. She thought nothing was more comfortable and warm than Aput. That changed quickly when she met a certain water tribe girl.

When that little boat arrived from the Southern Water Tribe, visiting to request for aid for the war, her life changed. The world gained colour, the sky became blue. But not as blue as Katara's eyes, which reminded her of the ocean. Katara, a waterbender, was searching for someone to teach her. She and her cranky brother Sokka, made Yue feel like she mattered. Made her feel like… someone. Like a person. 

Those happy days didn’t last long. A fire nation general named Zhao attacked the Northern Water Tribe. Everyone tried to hold the tropes back, waiting for the night so they could have an advantage. What they didn't expect was Zhao sneaking into the ponds and killing Tui. The world went black and white, the moon was gone, and that made Yue feel worthless. She, the Avatar, wasn't able to stop that man from throwing the world COMPLETELY out of balance. Maybe if a certain firebender didn't try to kidnap Yue, she would have been there in time. The only way to restore balance was giving her life to Tui, becoming the Moon Spirit. But that would mean the world would be without an Avatar again. But hope wasn't gone yet.

When Yue entered the lake to try to enter the spirit world to find a solution, Avatar Aang, the previous avatar and the last airbender, appeared to her. He looked like a child to her, and maybe if he didn't present himself to her, she would've thought she was talking to a spirit who could take the form of a little child to fool her. Although that could be a good theory for someone who didn't know the previous avatar, it became sort of an inner joke between her and Aang. Guided by him, she talked to Koh, the Face Stealer and managed to not get her face taken by him, unlike what happened to Avatar Kuruk's wife. And that was when it happened. Yue entered the Avatar Spirit for the first time. The strength through her spirit made the water start shining, like a beacon of hope. Surprisingly, Tui was healed. The power of all the past avatars on Yue's body was strong enough to bring it back. Tui was back alive, swimming again, and La was searching for revenge through Yue. If you think about it, it's obvious La wouldn't be happy after mortals tried to kill Tui. That caused the whole Fire Nation fleet to be destroyed and Zhao being taken to the Spirit World by La, to suffer a permanent punishment for daring to challenge the spirits and throwing both the spirit world and the human world out of balance.

After all the events, the tribe had to let Yue go with Sokka and Katara. They saw that the world needed Yue more than they did. She had a duty to fulfil and a war to stop. Like Katara would say, "After all, she is the Avatar". With a new water tribe ship stocked with provisions for the trip to the earth kingdom, the three water tribe teens and Aput sailed away. That was the turning point in Yue's life. Something that felt so distant to her, so impossible, was happening at that moment. Katara found Yue that adorable and couldn't stop looking at Yue, who was curious with discovering everyone corner of the world. Sokka would say it gave him the oogies, whichsomething that would make Katara get flustered and yell at him to not say such things.

What was no surprise to anyone was that Yue and Katara were in love with each othereachother. You would have to be as oblivious as both of them to not realize it. They were always together, and whenever Yue laughed, Katara would look fondly at her, blushing slightly. Again, Sokka would say it was giving him the oogies or say "smoochie smoochie, someone's in love" and ruin the moment, making both their cheeks turn red. But whenever Sokka was asleep at night, theyboth of them would look at the stars and , talk for hours and hours about diverse things - w. What was worrying them, their past, any funny story, or just sit in silence, next to each other, Yue would rest resting her head on Katara's shoulder, with their hands next to each other. The only sound was house heard was the sound of a nearby river and the sounds of some animals at the night. But it seemed like the universe knew. The Universe knew they both were in love. Like the ocean every night tries to reach to the moon, the moon would try to reach to the ocean. Just like Yue and Katara. And one day they would be able to. They almost did once, at the cave of two lovers. They shared a kiss to try to get out of it but was it really just for that? Deep inside, for them, it wasn't. It meant I love you. It meant I want to be with you forever. It meant thank you for being in my life. It meant My soul and heart belongs to you. Just like the ocean and the moon belong to eachother. 

What made it hard for them to remember to talk about it, was the fact that Omashu was under Fire Nation control, being now a colony of a noble family. The group sneaked in to try to reach to an earthbender that aang had indicated to Yue, named Bumi. One of aang's friends on a previous life. Unfortunately, as if having to worry that Zuko, the firebender who tried to kidnap Yue in the NWT would try it again, they had an encounter against Azula, probably the BEST firebender alive, Ty Lee, an extremely agile chi blocker and Mai, a knife thrower daughter of the nobles who were colonizing Omashu.

After a few more encounters with the Fire Nation girls, they went to a town and a new member was added to the gaang. A little blind girl, daughter of nobles and, as she would call herself, the greatest earthbender in the world name Toph. After her leaving her parents without them knowing, she travelled on Aput with the other three, doing the thing she was best able to do besides earthbending which was complain and get into arguments with Katara.

After more adventures and finally getting nearby Ba Sing Se, the impenetrable city, Yue and Toph met a Kyoshi Warrior leader named Suki. Sokka and Katara were already familiar with her since they stopped by Kyoshi Island on their trip to the NWT. Sokka and Suki had a thing during their time at Kyoshi Island, but realized they wanted different things in life and broke up in good terms. Sokka would tease the warrior that he was "too attractive for her anyways" which would make her annoyed. Suki, Katara and Yue quickly became friends during their time crossing the Serpent Pass, and Suki quickly understood that Yue's and Katara's bond wasn't like her bond with Yue or Katara. It was something more. Something written on the stars. Like they were meant to be. And who was her to disagree with that? They were adorable together. Toph joined Sokka into saying it gave her the oogies, which made her arguments with Katara last longer. It was obvious Toph started saying it because she felt how fast it made the waterbender and the avatar's heart beat.

The gaang expected more quieter times in ba sing se. Yue was planning on taking Katara out for dinner and maybe finally confessing her feelings to her. It was killing her inside. She had to tell her. She couldn't take another more second holding her feelings down and pretending that their bond was only a friendship to her. But Yue also knew there was a WAR going on so that would have to wait. Ensuring Katara's and her friends' safety and restoring balance to the world was certainly more important to some crush. But was it really only that?

Fortunately and at the same time unfortunately, she would find out what she felt for Katara wasn't just some normal crush. Azula had successfully invaded Ba Sing Sei with her friends and captured Katara. Yue was able to see that when she was with a Guru, who with some hesitation, realized the water tribe girl was too stressed to keep the chakra unlocking going and decided to let her go on Aput, only warning her that it would be ALMOST impossible for her to go to the avatar state again if she stopped the process. Arriving at the catacombs, and letting Suki, Toph and Sokka fighting with Mai and Azula, she used earthbending to dig a hole to were her love and apparently the wise old man's niece was. Although she realized she had encountered one of these and not for the best reasons, she realized how deeply Iroh cared about him. It made her remember about her people on the NWT. She smiled and talked about how insecure she felt with her feelings regarding Katara, wondering if she was overstepping and just mixing her feelings with friendship. Iroh asked her what her heart was telling her. That would be right answer. And through palpitations, her heart clearly said one thing. I need to make sure my soulmate is okay. When arriving to the cave, Yue ran towards Katara and hugged her tightly. She could feel her eyes let a tear escape. She thought she could've lost her forever. And that was something she couldn't bear the thought of. And that was clear to Iroh and Zuko. It even impressed them how a hug could transmit so many messages. From both parties involved. Then they touched their foreheads, with their eyes closed. For them, it was like time had stopped. That moment was only for them. Not about the world. But them. Katara finally spoke, breaking the silence, also crying:

– I missed you so much, dummy.

– I missed you too, Katara. — Yue replied, feeling the urge to lock lips with her right there and now. The feeling was mutual.

That would not last long. Azula had arrived and broke the romantic atmosphere in the cave. It was like they remembered again an invasion was happening. Surprisingly for everyone, Zuko backstabbed them and joined Azula. While Yue fought with the best she could against Azula, Katara fought with Zuko. The two water tribe girls would sometimes look at the other to make sure they were okay. Azula quickly realized that. Realized how much they meant to eachother. And that was where she would strike. After all, love was for the weak. And even her, had a weakness for a certain chi blocker. Charging lighting, she pointed at Katara and fired. That made Yue shout. Not now. She couldn't take that. She couldn't let Katara die. Please. Everyone but her.

And with a lot of running, Yue was able to safe her ocean's life. But how would the ocean survive now that her moon was most likely gone. 

Hit in the chest, her life passing through her eyes. The lightning left on her elbow. Katara dashed towards her, holding her onto her arms and falling down to her knees. That couldn't be really happening. She couldn't be really gone. She was so taken out of reality for the shock of losing yet another person who meant a lot to her that she didn't notice Azula strike once more. Fortunately, something rose on the prodigy's mind. No. She already had accomplished her objective. There wasn't no need to hurt the waterbender more and more. She couldn't take if anything like that happened to Ty Lee. With Iroh's distraction, Katara holding a lifeless Yue, alongside Sokka, Bosco, The Earth King Kuei and Toph, since Suki stayed there to fight and give them time to escape on Aput, went away. Katara tried to heal her with the water she had given to the waterbender. She HAD to safe her. That would work. It had to. Surprisingly for her, the white hair from Yue started fading and getting replaced by a dark brown, leaving only her left braid white. The full moon, on the distance, was shining upon both of the. Yue opened her light blue eyes for a moment and caressed Katara's cheek, giving her a weak smile. Then Katara realized. The moon spirit, who once gave her life, gave it again to her through her hair, with the help of a spirit. But she was just a waterbender. Not a spirit. How could've that have worked? Little did she know, she was Yue's ocean, Yue's La. Brushing all her questions aside, she kissed her forehead tenderly and hugged her closely, so she wouldn't go again. After all, it had been two times she almost lost her. It would not happened again. She would make sure of it.

After almost three months, Yue woke up of her comma. She knew she couldn't stand still and wait. The world needed her, and she wouldn't fail the world again. She would rather actually die than let that happen. The only element left for her to learn was fire, but it seemed impossible to find a firebender that would be willing to teach it to her. After all, earth she learnt with Toph, water improved with Katara (needless to say these were Yue's favorite lessons) and air with some of Aang's advice on the spirit world, consulting him when having any doubts. She had also learned how to apply some non bender techniques to her bending with the help of Suki, unfortunately that wouldn't be possible to happen, since she got captured by the Fire Nation. She just hoped she had not been killed and that they were able to execute the invasion and have their group back together. For that, so they could walk without worrying of getting chased, they got some disguises. Yue grabbed a random pair, with a dark red crop top with a sleeveless red jacket with yellow lines sewed to it. She also had some balloon-styled pants with a gold moon shaped emblem in the front, alongside some of the traditional fire nation boots. She let her hair be free and, with the help of Katara, wore a fire nation topknot with a fire symbol on it. When looking at a reflex of water, she took her hand to her chest. Oh. Her scar. Three months ago, she had been hit there with lightning to protect Azula. Now that she was wearing one of the fire nations crop top, it was visible. She never really had noticed it. She felt two hands holding her own who was touching the scar, taking it away. Looking up, Katara was holding her hand and looking at her.

— Everyday, you wake up more and more prettier. And it's not a scar that's going to make me take it back.

Probably Katara didn't have the notion, but that made Yue's entire year. 

After a crazy month walking through the fire nation, using Aput to carry some maps and useful goods they would find, Katara and Yue both helping save a village and even fighting against an old lady from SWT who escaped the fire nation named Hama and helping her escape, knowing that it would be way too painful for her to return to that prison and Katara learning her technique, called bloodbending (which made her feel bad with herself, but Yue cheered her up saying how bloodbending would work for not only make people suffer but to cure some considered uncurable diseases and stop blood wounds) the day of the invasion arrived. Everyone got new outfits (except Toph and Sokka, who said their outfits were as perfect as they were already). Yue, with her braids again, (which made her sight, she missed them and seeing her now brown hair braided with the white highlight on one of it was really adorable. Katara agreed) ready to go on a glider given by Theo, first hugged Katara tightly, knowing it could be the last time looking at her. She could kiss her or tell her that she loved her right there and then but she obviously discarded that ideia. They were going to begin an invasion. That could make the both nervous. Not to mention that kissing her without consent would be out of line completely and an unforgivable thing to do. And she would have all the time in the world to say how she loved her after defeating the Firelord, once and for all. Little did she know.

For her surprise, and for everyone's surprises he was gone. Alongside with all the fire nation royal family. That made Yue furious. She promised she would defeat that man no matter what. And when she is supposed to, he's GONE. Luckily, Toph was with them and could feel a secret hideout underground. After fighting with Azula and having to retreat, since the Eclipse was ending and they couldn't take a whole Fire nation fleet, especially all developed like it was now. Hiding in the western air temple (which was probably Toph's favorite) they found Yue's future firebending teacher, Zuko (he actually found them, it was something he was able to do quite easily). It was hard for them to forgive him and let him in, considering he had already betrayed Yue and Katara at the catacombs, but after fighting with Sparky Sparky Boom Man and winning, he was added to the gaang. After learning straight from the dragons, the original firebenders, Sokka and Zuko went to the boiling rock, to rescue Suki and Hakoda. Yue and Katara would take that time to go to a hidden place at the western temple at night and contemplate the sky. Sometimes, they would even fall asleep and get wake up to toph yelling at the top of her lungs and teasing them right in the morning. 

When Sokka and Zuko returned in a stolen fire nation vehicle, the first thing Sokka said was that "when I thought I was going to get free of having the oogies from Yue and Katara, I get one more reason to get them!". Yue quickly noticed that one more reason was Suki and Zuko. She could see by the soft eye expressions they would do to eachother, that maybe they had something more going on than friendship. That made Yue smile. Not only because her friend was happy, but because she had now a reply to whenever she teased Yue for not making a move on Katara. It seemed like Katara was doing the same thing to Zuko. "Great minds think alike" she thought to herself, giving a little smile.

After some time passed, Katara faced the man who had killed her mother, Kya. Yue decided to respect her wishes and let her take Aput and search for the responsible for such menace. She decided that she would let Katara cope in the way she wanted, while being there for her in case she needed. She never lost a parent due to fire nation raids, so the best she could do was be there for Katara, just like the moon is there to raise the tides. More time passed and the trainings would get more and more tougher to Yue but she knew it would be nothing compared to what waited her on that day. Sozin's Comet day had arrived. She was determined to end all the pain Ozai, Azulon and Sozin had caused during 100 years. That Roku and Aang weren't able to stop. She would do it for the lives this war had ruined. For the water tribes. For the fire nation itself. For the earth kingdom. For the air nation. For Zuko. For Suki. For Sokka. For Toph. And for Katara.

.... And she did it. 

She was staring at the Northern Water Tribe sea from the palace's balcony. The waves echoed from afar and the moon was rising. She was remembering every single thing that happened, and how it happened. Inside, she knew Sokka was drawing a team art, Zuko and Iroh were helping the royal cusine do some meals, Toph was complaining about the lack of earth on the water tribes and Suki was learning about the non bending techniques of the NWT. She was so glad she made so many friends during this journey and that the whole world was in peace thanks to her and her team. When it seemed more impossible, she was able to turn the tides against the fire nation by going into the Avatar State. Her hair would go back to white and glow, just like her eyes. Everything was perfect now. With the exception of Katara of course. To her, she was perfect since day one.

Speaking of Katara, she walked to Yue's side, looking at her smiling. Yue, turning to her, raised a hand to her, so she could grab it and gave the most genuine smile. Katara, blushing, grabbed it and Yue pushed her gently towards her, making them touch foreheads with their eyes closed. Both water tribe girls were blushing, and the only house heard on the distance was the tides hitting the nearby glaciers and the NWT gate. Yue, after enjoying the silence with her soulmate, said:

— It's over. 

— Thanks to you. - Katara replied.

— I think you mean the opposite - Yue said - if it wasn't for you, I would never have gotten out of here. You gave me something I never expected to have in my entire life. You gave me freedom. And you made me feel loved and love as well. 

Katara, listening to the avatar's words, blushed even more. The two of them, smiling, foreheads touching with their cheeks looking like tomatoes of how red they were. Katara, placing a hand on Yue's cheek, pushed her nearby and kissed her deeply. Yue retributed the kiss, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

That night, the tides finally touched the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I put a lot of effort on it and I was planning on posting it yesterday but my lazy self still hadn't given it some final touches so it could be ready to publish. If you notice some english mistakes, I apologize deeply. English is not my mother tongue but I tried my best. If this gets good feedback, I might make another fanfic continuing this. Happy yuetara week!


End file.
